Number Three (Battlestar Galactica)
Number Three is a fictional humanoid Cylon model portrayed by New Zealand actress Lucy Lawless in the re-imagined science fiction television series Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV series). D'Anna Biers Three first appeared in the episode "Final Cut" as D'Anna Biers, a reporter for the Fleet News Service. In this episode, she is given full access to Galactica by Commander Adama to film a documentary about the military. Elsewhere, Biers meets the Cylon prisoner Sharon (aka Cylon model Number Eight) and discovers she is pregnant when Dr. Cottle rushes to save her baby from miscarriage. Biers is ordered to remove the evidence by Adama on the grounds that it could jeopardize fleet security. The episode concludes with a group of Cylons watching the documentary as well as the removed footage—it is in this scene that Biers' identity as a Cylon is first revealed. Number Three In the episode "Downloaded", another copy of Number Three appears, debriefing newly resurrected Cylons and helping them to integrate with Cylon society. When two of these Cylons, a copy of Number Six who died in the Cylon attack on Caprica and the copy of Sharon Valerii who was killed aboard Galactica, begin to show sympathy towards the humans, Three reacts with disgust. Ultimately she is killed by Six to protect Samuel Anders, a human resistance fighter; this is claimed to be the first act of Cylon-on-Cylon violence in their history, although that claim ignores Sharon Valerii destroying an entire Basestar with copies of herself - and another iteration of Valerii gunning down a Number Six as she threatens Helo on Caprica. Although that incident had no bystander witnesses, the resurrected consciousness of Number Six presumably recalls it and integrates it into the assessment of the other Cylon model as 'weak'. In the third season episode "Exodus", Number Three is plagued by disturbing dreams. She visits a human oracle who tells her that Hera, the hybrid child of Karl Agathon and Sharon "Athena" Agathon, another copy of the Sharon Valerii model, still lives and that Number Three will play a vital role in the child's destiny. Athena, now a commissioned officer of the Colonial Fleet, later infiltrates the Cylon's New Caprica headquarters. Three tells her that her child is alive, but an unbelieving Athena kneecaps her. After almost all humans have escaped the planet, Three finds Hera accidentally left behind due to the deaths of her adoptive mother and bodyguards, and takes her into the care of the Cylons. In response to dreams which she believes are messages from God, Number Three begins a series of suicides in an apparent attempt at enlightenment. In the space of time before she awakes in a new body, she experiences a vision of five figures bathed in light, who she believes are the five unknown humanoid Cylon models. This version engages in a sexual affair with both Gaius Baltar and Number Six, and claims to love both. However, in the episode "The Eye of Jupiter", she ends the relationship with Number Six, claiming that they have different destinies. Because D'Anna, with the aid of the other Threes, ignored the consensus decision of the other humanoid Cylons and proceeded with Baltar to the Algae Planet, the other Cylons decided that all members of her model were inherently flawed and suffered from messianic delusions, and would therefore be "boxed" - indefinitely deactivated with their memories permanently downloaded into cold storage. The boxing is carried out by the Brother Cavil model. References External links * Number Three at BattlestarWiki. Number Three Three Three